Someday
by Fiza-Angel-Mona
Summary: So, He is in love with Her; She is in love with Him, Her 2 best friends were happy for Her... which means They are gonna be happy together, right? WRONG! Not when deep, dark secrets were unleashed without expectation...Setting : HP's 6th Year
1. We will never be together or would we?

A/N : hey... dis is my first pic... pls support me, guyz!! read and review... thanks alot... =D  
  
Disclaimer : HP & Co. belongs to JK Rowling... other unusual characters (if there would be any) and plot, though, belong to me  
  
Summary : So, He is in love with Her; She is in love with Him, Her 2 best friends were happy for Her... which means They are gonna be happy together, right? WRONG! Not when deep, dark secrets were unleashed without expectation...*Setting : HP's 6th Year*  
  
Couplings : Herm/Draco, Harry/Lavender, Ron/Pavarti (and others to come)  
  
Someday  
  
Chapter 1 : We will never be together... or would we?  
  
Looking up from his trolley, Draco Malfoy saw the same reddish brown Hogwarts Express, polished and shiny as brand new. He was boarding the train for the sixth time in his school life in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but surprisingly, never got tired of it. 'Probably because I have the Gryffindor fools to disturb on the journey to school...' he thought to himself, while sneering. He bade farewell to his mother, who wiped a tear that trickled from her eye, and left quickly for the train, feeling disgusted upon being treated like a small, lost child by his mother.  
  
He passed his trunks to a train crew, and aboarded the huge train. He walked briskly to his favourite compartment, which had always been empty, as no student would go to the very end of the train for the journey. He usually shared his compartment with his sidekicks, Crabbe and Goyle, and sometimes with his stalker, Pansy Parkinson, whom he really despised. 'But not as much as I despise Potty, Weasel and Mudblood... sickening, Gryffindors are,' he tried to speak like Yoda in Star Wars, and smiled to himself when he succeeded (a/n : Draco watched Muggle movies and got a little involved with the Muggle world without his father knowing during the summer).  
  
But when Draco got closer to the compartment, he heard voices coming from the usually empty carriage. 'That is strange,' Draco thought. 'Who would come to this compartment? Usually Crabbe and Goyle come about a few minutes before the train leave this station, and Parkinson comes during the journey. Guess I have to open this door to see its occupants and maybe -' Draco had not finished his thought when the door was opened with full force, and out came the last people Draco Malfoy would want to see the first thing on the train.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
Ron Weasley.  
  
And an unknown girl.  
  
*  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Riiiiiiight!!! Just the people I would want to see, first thing on this train. Just the right people to spoil my mood. Just the right, wait a minute. Who is that girl by Potter's side? Not moving from my position, I tried to look closer at her, and described in my mind her looks and appearance.  
  
She had straight, chestnut brown hair, with blonde highlights. Cinnamon eyes, a fair complexion... and not to mention, a beautiful figure. She wore a blue halter top that hugged her figure tightly and nicely. She had a black formal pants on, which showed her great hips and long legs. Completing the outfit was a pair of black platforms and light make-up, with nothing but a simple rose choker on her neck as an extra accesory. I stared at the beauty queen for a moment, jaws hanging low, before Harry Potter interrupted me.  
  
"Excuse me, Malfoy, but would you kindly stop staring at Hermione Granger that way? She might not feel uncomfortable, but we do, and that's what matters here," Harry said, looking back and forth from Hermione to me. She blushed a little under my gaze, but after hearing her name, I looked straight into Potter's eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, did you say Hermione Granger? As in Mudblood Granger? The know-it-all, walking encyclopedia of Hogwarts?" Hermione seemed a little hurt, but then smiled, as in being complimented, and then answered my questions. Now, after knowing who she is and looking better at her, even a fool can see that she had not been through a lot of changes.  
  
"The very same. Might look different, but trust me, I know you would miss the same Hermione Granger..." I pretended to be disgusted and made puke actions and sounds, but the three Gryffindors just rolled their eyes. Despite the actions, deep down, I had changed my feelings for Hermione that very second.  
  
She's hot, Draco. What the hell do you think you're doing, thinking that you might not want to make a move just because she's a Gryffindor? To hell with that rivalry and culture and history, or whatever Dumbledore calls it. Hermione is mine, I'll make sure she will be. And with that, I entered the compartment, not bothering to think again that I would be in the same compartment as the 3 jerks. Or should I say, 2 jerks... and an angel.  
  
Nah... we will never be together... or would we?  
  
*  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
God. Dear God. Please, don't tell me I'm face to face with Draco Malfoy, Sex God of the Year. Oh dear God. Please!!! Isn't it bad enough I have not stop blushing. Honestly, what if Harry and Ron sees me in this condition?!?! Oh God!!! Now he's checking me out. What am I to do? Phew, Harry. You're a life-saver!!!  
  
"Excuse me, Malfoy, but would you kindly stop staring at Hermione Granger that way? She might not feel uncomfortable, but we do, and that's what matters here," Harry said, looking back and forth from me to Draco. I blushed more under his gaze, but after hearing my name, he looked straight into Harry's eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, did you say Hermione Granger? As in Mudblood Granger? The know-it-all, walking encyclopedia of Hogwarts?" Ouch!!! That hurt, you heart-breaker!!! But then I smiled, as in being complimented, and then answered his questions, in the most calmed, sweetest voice.  
  
"The very same. Might look different, but trust me, I know you would miss the same Hermione Granger..." Draco pretended to be disgusted and made puke actions and sounds, but Harry, Ron and I just rolled our eyes, I feeling a little hurt by his actions. He entered the compartment after staring at me for another few seconds, and since we were too lazy to find another compartment, we decided to share the compartment with him, hoping for the worse to come.  
  
Just keep this one secret between you and me. I am in love with Draco!  
  
But no... sigh... not possible, I guess... we will never be together... or would we?  
  
*  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Honestly, they should just meet and speak the truth to each other. Even a fool can see that they are in love with each other. But will I accept Draco? I know I'm sounding like a father, but Hermione is my sister, my best friend. I don't ever want to see her hurt. I just want her to be happy... well, even if it means being with Draco. Right. Now I'm crazy too. A minute ago it was Malfoy, now Draco. I really hope I won't be calling him Love next.  
  
*shudders*  
  
Sorry... that was disgusting. Well, like I said earlier, Hermione and Mal-Draco (Gosh!) should just let the cat out of the bag. It's either they tell each other their true feelings, or I will. As for Ron, well, he just have to agree. It would be too late and too hurtful if he doesn't accept the whole relationship. I guess I will have to admit to Hermione that I do know what she's feeling, and my whole plan.  
  
Psst! Wanna know a secret? Hermione's not the only one having a crush, nor is Draco. I do too! Wanna know who it is? Well, erm... maybe not now!  
  
But you know what, I don't really think she will ever like me, though I'm the Boy Who Lived. With the danger that I faced, faces, and will always face, sigh... we will never be together... or would we?  
  
*  
  
Ron's POV  
  
I'm having a bad feeling Malfoy has a crush on Hermione. Well, he doesn't seem that bad... no more Weasel to me!! But he did insult Hermione. And, wait a second!!!! She's having a crush on him too!!! Oh.My.God!!  
  
*shudders*  
  
Sorry... but, what will Harry think? *turns to Harry*  
  
Hang on... Harry seems to think the same way as I do!! Great! So everything's settled, then... right? Wrong!  
  
What about me?! I don't have a partner... and that's unfair. Oh, what am I worrying about... Harry doesn't, too.  
  
Right?  
  
Sigh... I would never, ever be attached now... or would I? 


	2. Relationship That Goes Faster Than You C...

A/N : hey... dis is my first pic... pls support me, guyz!! read and review... thanks alot... =D and here is my second chappie!!  
  
Disclaimer : HP & Co. belongs to JK Rowling... other unusual characters (if there would be any) and plot, though, belong to me  
  
Summary : So, He is in love with Her; She is in love with Him, Her 2 best friends were happy for Her... which means They are gonna be happy together, right? WRONG! Not when deep, dark secrets were unleashed without expectation...*Setting : HP's 6th Year*  
  
Couplings : Herm/Draco, Harry/Lavender, Ron/Pavarti (and others to come)  
  
Someday  
  
Chapter 2 : Relationship That Goes Faster Than You Can Say 'Love'  
  
Normal POV  
  
Finally Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade, where the First Years met Hagrid and were taken to the great castle by boats, whereas the other students were to make their way to the school by horseless carriages. Ron had no one to sit with as Harry and Hermione, Gryffindor Prefects, had to be on duty and make sure everyone was on their way to Hogwarts before making a move there as well. So the red-headed boy sat in a particular carriage, which he thought was empty. How wrong he was.  
  
"Argh!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Argh!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ron and Draco stepped out of the carriage, frightened by each other. A Hufflepuff Prefect approached them and offered help, but they kindly rejected, and Ron had no other choice but to sit with Draco Malfoy. 'After all, this is my opportunity to speak with him about 'Mione,' Ron thought. Little did he know Draco was happy he chose to sit with him. 'Now is my opportunity to speak with him about 'Mione. Hey... nice nickname I got for her there,' Draco smiled, being proud of himself for coming up with a sweet nickname for Hermione, but not knowing Harry and Ron had been calling her by that name.  
  
"Erm... Weasley, I was just wondering... er... maybe we should start a new year by being friends, don't you think so? I have been thinking this summer, and had actually decided to, you know, so-called break the tradition of Hogwarts - Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry. Perhaps we could know more about each other that way," Draco made up a conversation, and was surprised all he said were the real truth. Truly, during the summer, he had been wanting to make friends with the Gryffindors, and perhaps other houses, as Slytherin seemed to favour being independent, but Draco did not really want that. He wanted friendship and the fun with friends as long as he was still in Hogwarts.  
  
Ron thought that Draco had made up a conversation to pass time and also to use him (and probably Harry as well) to be together with Hermione. But hell no. When Ron looked into his eyes, he saw that Draco was not trying to kill time. Indeed, he was sad and lonely.  
  
"Malfoy... or should it be Draco? I remember clearly that's your name, isn't it? Mine is Ronald, though I'm more commonly known as Ron. Do you have a nickname, too? Perhaps you should. I can help you get one," Ron smiled. Draco chuckled softly, and nodded his head. Ron stared at him, wide eyed.  
  
Draco Malfoy has a nickname. I mean, DRACO MALFOY!!!  
  
"Riiiight. May I know what it is?"  
  
Draco shifted a little, and mumbled an answer, even an elephant sitting on top of him would not be able to hear him.  
  
"AGAIN!!" Ron repeated, though not irritated. Draco sighed.  
  
"Dee-Dee."  
  
Silence.  
  
And more silence. Suddenly...  
  
"Hahahahahhahahahahahahaha!" Ron laughed so much at that very instant, he shed a few tears. Even Draco was about to giggle looking at the expression on Ron's face. It was so red, it was really difficult to compare whether his hair or his face was redder. Finally, about a few minutes before reaching Hogwarts grounds, he stopped and said a final goodbye to Draco.  
  
"I will talk to Harry and Hermione -" Draco blushed upon hearing her name, and Ron beamed, "about your offer. See you around." Ron waved and walked, leaving Draco sitting there to smile a little before standing up.  
  
"And by the way, Dee-Dee, nice nickname there. Think you can help me find another nickname?" Ron laughed good-naturedly and waited for Draco to catch up and the two boys walked together, making the other students aware of the two nemesis walking shoulder to shoulder. Harry and Hermione caught up with them in the Great Hall, and the night went pretty well, until the students were making their way to their respective dormitories, preparing to have a good night of sleep before waking up to a new day.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the Common Room, not wanting to go to sleep that early.  
  
"Hey guys. You know what? Draco Malfoy sat with me just now on the way to Hogwarts. He wanted to befriend us... saying that he hated this whole Gryffindor Slytherin rivalry. I won't be surprised if he is doing this to get both our friendship and Hermione's...oh! But by the way, he has a cute nickname, you know... Dee-Dee, it is!" Harry gave him a glare that said 'Shut-your-bloody-big-fat-mouth-or-else', but laughed after hearing Ron talked about Draco's nickname. Hermione was starting to blush, but tried in vain to stop after seeing the look on Harry's face, and followed suit after hearing such a cute nickname for such a hot, cute boy.  
  
"Well, why not? It's quite a good idea, actually. I mean, what's the use of having this tradition anyway? After all, we are still humans, students of Hogwarts, and share a common goal - to excel and leave this school with pride and honour... not grudges and hatred!" Harry spoke solemnly. Ron and Hermione smiled after his 'speech', and they applauded and whistled, making Harry blush a deep crimson.  
  
"Well said, mate. So I guess, tomorrow we shall tell Draco, and perhaps tell Dumbledore as well?" Harry and Hermione nodded in unison. They chatted a little more until it was quite late and went to sleep instantly after they heads touched the pillows.  
  
Soon, all the students fell into a deep slumber, into dreamworld, and hopefully to wake up to a nice refreshing morning.  
  
*  
  
Here are the 2 who had reviewed my very first story... though 2, but they are meaningful to me... I mean, im a newbie!!! =D  
  
SmellyCat-190 - i realli hope so too. i will probably update everyday, becoz there is nothing for me to do in school (im from singapore, and our school holz onli starts in november to december...short eh?), and its a few dayz before i receive my primary school leaving exams results... anywayz thx for ur review!  
  
Hallie Walker - thx so much for ur review!!! i was realli touched... and i have updated the second chappie here... working on the third one as soon as i have send this! =) 


	3. Deep Dark Secrets Unleashed

A/N : hey... dis is my first pic... pls support me, guyz!! read and review... thanks alot... =D and here is my third chappie!!  
  
Disclaimer : HP & Co. belongs to JK Rowling... other unusual characters (if there would be any) and plot, though, belong to me  
  
Summary : So, He is in love with Her; She is in love with Him, Her 2 best friends were happy for Her... which means They are gonna be happy together, right? WRONG! Not when deep, dark secrets were unleashed without expectation...*Setting : HP's 6th Year*  
  
Couplings : Herm/Draco, Harry/Lavender, Ron/Pavarti (and others to come)  
  
Someday  
  
Chapter 3 : Deep Dark Secrets Unleashed  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I woke up to see the early sun rising from the horizon. I looked at my bedside table clock and saw its face showing 07.15. It was really early for me, as I would usually wake up about 5 minutes after breakfast and go to class about 5 minutes before our first class starts. But not wanting to go back to sleep, I quietly crept out of bed and walked to the Prefects' Bathroom, which was at the corner of the corridor of the bedrooms (a/n : the 6th yr prefects now share a common rm - harry, hermione, draco, millicent, justin, hannah, cho and terry).  
  
I past by Draco's room (whom I had chatted with yesterday night, before we went to sleep and after Herm and I bade goodnight to Ron), Justin's and Cho's, before I reached the bathroom. Inside, it was separated into two smaller rooms, one for the boys and the other for the girls. I entered the Boys section and entered one of the four cubicles to shower and change. It took me about 15 minutes before I came out, feeling fresh and ready for school. I walked back to my room, performed a charm to make the bed and clean the mess. It was then 08.00. I went to the Common Room and saw Draco and Hermione already there, waiting for me, I guess.  
  
Seeing both of them talking animatedly with each other, I felt bad interrupting their conversation (or more like 'I love you, Herms' 'I love you too, Draco'... honestly, it was just yesterday they fell in love at first sight with each other, and today they are a couple!), but I had to, and together the three of us walked together to the Great Hall, Draco giving Hermione a little kiss before making his way to the Slytherin table whereas we walked to the Gryffindor table, only to find Ron there, and had reserved two spaces for us.  
  
I guess Ron saw the whole scene too!  
  
*  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I'm really thankful Harry and Ron had finally accepted me into their gang, and 'permitted' me to be with Hermione. My love. Now nothing can go wrong. Not when Hermione is now mine.  
  
I ate quickly, glancing at Harry, Ron and Hermione sometimes, and waited patiently for the mails to come, as well as my timetable. I really hope 3/4 of my lessons are with the Gryffindors. Not that I REALLY like it, but hey, my girlfriend and best friends are in that house. Slytherin is full of idiots and Death Eater-wannabes. I hate them, really.  
  
Have I ever told you Lucius Malfoy disowned me because I hate told him I never ever want to me the Heir of Voldemort? What made him angry was that I had confessed in front of Voldemort himself, as well as the other Death Eaters. It all happened this summer. It all began when...  
  
OUCH!  
  
I felt a letter dropped on my head, and found a letter -which was probably from Dumbledore, seeing as how neat and formal the letter is- in front of me. I opened it, and this was written on the letter.  
  
'Dear Mr. D. Malfoy,  
  
I have a very important matter to discuss with you. You will not be the only one, there will be another 4 students who would receive this letter. You are to come to my office immediately after you receive your timetable, and look out for your first lesson. You are to show this letter to your teacher of that first lesson in order to be excused from classes. That will be all in this letter, as I will explain more when you come to my office later.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Order of Merlin, First Class  
  
*bla.bla.bla*'  
  
I folded the letter and looked at the Gryffindor table. I saw that Harry, Ron and Herms, too, had the letter in their hands, and just at the right time, we received our timetable. My first lesson is Transfiguration with Gryffindors. I quickly stood up, the other 3 Gryffindors did too, and we approached McGonagall. She read the letter once and excused us, because she herself need to be there! Only Professors Vector, Sinistra, Madam Hooch and Mr. Filch would not have to be there. It seems to me like a VERY serious matter.  
  
Finally I left the Great Hall, Harry, Ron and Hermione with me, and we walked briskly to Dumbledore's Office, with the password 'Lemon Drops' in our mind.  
  
Honestly, it would not be a surprise if Father Christmas give him Muggle candies for Christmas every year!  
  
*  
  
Normal POV  
  
The four of them reached Dumbledore's Office to find Oliver Wood (Auror leader, took over Moody), Members of the Order, Ministers from the Ministry of Magic and the teachers of Hogwarts that were ordered to attend the meeting. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco suddenly felt small among these adults, even beside Oliver, who was only 4 years older than them. And Harry was surprised to find his crush, Lavender Brown, sitting quietly beside Severus Snape!  
  
"Very well," Dumbledore began. "Seeing as everyone is here, I shall tell you the aim of having this meeting. As we know, it always seems that rumors said Voldemort is gone, but he will always come back to life just when we are not ready... not yet," he looked at Harry, and he shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "So now, in order not to repeat the same mistakes, we are now getting ourselves prepared for the worst to come." He paused.  
  
"It seems that Merlin had came up with a prophecy; the very last before he died. From where I got it, you shall not worry. But it stated clearly in the prophecy that when the Messenger and the Dragon gets together, it would stand a better chance for the Good to triumph over Evil, but at the same time, the Evil are getting much stronger. The 4 main warriors that will represent Good will discover special powers Merlin has passed on to them, whereas the Fifth will be the protector and guidance. 3 of the 5 will be through a lot of danger, but the Dragon, whose love for the Messenger, Warrior and Saviour is so great, will save the day. All survive or not, and who wins, Merlin has left out, because after all, it is not an ordinary prophecy. He himself named it 'The Final'." Dumbledore finally stopped and looked at the kids.  
  
"So, let me explain everything. Ms Granger, I believe chocolate brown eyes aren't your colours. Why don't you do the honour of revealing your true self?" Hermione looked around one final time, and slowly took out a layer that looked like some plastic being sticked onto her eyeballs. Ron looked disgusted, but the others just waited patiently. Finally she threw the plastic layer and looked at all the others.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Yes. I believe you had the shock of your life. Hermione Granger is born with hawk-like eyes. You would have thought Madam Hooch was the only one with eyes like an eagle... but there you have a partner for her." Dumbledore tried to lighten the atmosphere. Some laughed, but Draco, Harry and Ron took a good look at her, and found her more dazzling with that eye colour.  
  
"Hermione, did you receive a mystery Christmas gift last year? A transparent glass rod with the initials 'H.G. - Ravenclaw' engraved on it?" Hermione nodded, not believing this old man had so much knowledge. "Well, do you have it with you now?" Again, she just nodded, and took out. It looked like a wand in some way, but no one makes a wand with a transparent material. Hermione passed the rod to Dumbledore, and he showed it to everyone.  
  
"Hermione, for your information, this IS a wand. It's Rowena Ravenclaw's. She has left her wand, saying that it belongs to the true Heir of Ravenclaw, and requested for that child to use it in times like this... times where you will face nothing but danger. Surprisingly, she has engraved your initials on it. It will glow when you cast a spell or charm, but the colour depends on the charm cast. If it's just an ordinary, harmless cast, it'll turn light blue. But if you cast an Unforgivable Curse (though you aren't really allowed to), it'll turn a deep blue, and might actually turn to red. Bear it well." Hermione nodded and walked to a seat, feeling like the whole of Hogwarts had fallen on her shoulders. Draco gave her a hug and sat beside her, where Lavender and Snape sat a few seconds ago.  
  
"And by the way, Ms Granger, you also have a special power. With that eyes, you can summon anything and everything. And Bond. Which I will explain soon. As for now, you can take a break while I talk to your fellow friends."  
  
Harry and Ron came forward next.  
  
"Yes. Now you too. As we all know -"  
  
"Or assume," Oliver interrupted, knowing what Dumbledore has to say. Dumbledore just smiled.  
  
"Yes, and assumed, that Harry Potter is the Heir of Godric Gryffindor. He, however, does not have special powers, but has the courage and bravery of a lion to fight against Voldemort. In fact, he has been destined to fight with Voldemort himself whereas our army will fight their great number of Death Eaters. So Harry, if anything goes wrong that night, Good will die. I'm not trying to scare you or burden you, just telling you the mere truth." Harry nodded, and took a step back.  
  
"As for you Ron. You're the Saviour, and we all know who the others are - Harry is the Warrior, and Hermione is the Messenger. After all, her name is the female form of Hermes, the Greek Messenger. So Ron, what I was trying to tell you, although your role in this battle would not be as great as Harry's, you have an important role too. Have you got a birthmark of a badger on your upper arm? Would you mind showing it to everyone here?" Everyone gasped as they saw a black birthmark, a picture of a badger on his arm.  
  
"Guess you know you are the Heir of Hufflepuff then. And without you, Harry and Hermione would not succeed. Just bear in mind that as a Hufflepuff Heir, understand that friendship is important in everything," Ron nodded solemnly and stepped back. Finally Draco and Lavender were left to find out their roles in the war.  
  
"Draco, le Dragon. You are quite important in this matter, where you will become our so-called bait. Don't feel hurt by this statement. I believe Lucius Malfoy would be Owling you to tell you some of their plans, as he might not believe that you would not want to be on their side. He might thought those were your threatens, so I really need your help by approaching me should your father or any of the people on the other side Owl you or discuss their plans with you. And Draco, you are to help Harry fight Voldemort. Take care," Draco allowed Lavender to step forward.  
  
"Finally, the Fifth. If you are wondering why Ms Brown is here, let me explain it. She's a clairvoyant, a person who can see the future. We will really need her help, but it would not be easy for her, as she will suffer some pains and faints everytime she sees the future. Don't worry, Ms Brown, it'll be temporary. I assure you that you will be ready by that very day. Now, just now I mentioned Bond. Bond is created by Merlin, and the 3 founders of Hogwarts, minus Salazar Slytherin. This is a special gift, given to only this 4 children, who will save the world, and their friendship are the key to their victory. This Bond is used to communicate without talking, that is, reading each other's minds. And Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione can use this gift on that night. Please be aware that this takes up your energy when you use it. And the good thing about Bond is, it's not only about mind-readings. It's also about teamwork and love for one another." Dumbledore stopped.  
  
Silence. The teachers were looking at the students, fear of danger in their eyes. The Ministers kept quiet while Oliver had to remember everything as he will need to inform his fellow Aurors, who were instructed to help, about the whole situation. The 5 students kept quiet, not knowing what to do next.  
  
Dumbledore felt that he had to say something before he allowed them to leave.  
  
"I just want you to know, we will start our training starting from June onwards, the battle would probably begin in the late summer, depending on hints given by Voldemort, and might stretch up to next year. That's the closest clue and hint I can give and can tell. Everything during the whole battle will be spontaneous, nothing will be planned, because no one also knows what the Dark Lord has in plan. That's all for now, and students, I really hope this whole situation will not affect your studies. Your teachers will assist you with that. Farewell."  
  
*  
  
"That was long. It's almost lunch now," Draco said. Lavender has went back to the Common Room to rest after the long meeting. Harry agreed to Draco. Hermione kept looking down, after receiving some odd looks from her fellow schoolmates. 'Probably because of my eye colour. Hate it, yet I really love it. It's cool.'  
  
'Yes, it is.' Ron answered. Hermione stared at him.  
  
"Bond," Draco and Harry answered in unison. They all smiled and chatted happily to the Great Hall.  
  
*  
  
"Take care, dear Harry. James and Sirius might not be with you anymore, but I do." Dumbledore spoke to his grandson's picture, which was in his table drawer all his life.  
  
*  
  
That was long... my neck hurts now... and here are more reviews from my supporters : -  
  
Hallie Walker - Thanks so much for your review, Hallie! My last name is Desdemona, and my frenz all called me Dee-Dee... so I had no other ideas, I just thought its also a cute nick for Draco! =D  
  
Crazy4Wood - Thanks for ur review... i will try my very best to update every single chappie as soon as possible! =)  
  
Golden Darkness - thanks for ur review and the compliment about draco's nickname. and like i said, i will update asap! =D 


	4. Quills and Quilt

A/N : hey... dis is my first pic... pls support me, guyz!! read and review... thanks alot... =D and here is my fourth chappie!!  
  
Disclaimer : HP & Co. belongs to JK Rowling... other unusual characters (if there would be any) and plot, though, belong to me  
  
Summary : So, He is in love with Her; She is in love with Him, Her 2 best friends were happy for Her... which means They are gonna be happy together, right? WRONG! Not when deep, dark secrets were unleashed without expectation...*Setting : HP's 6th Year*  
  
Couplings : Herm/Draco, Harry/Lavender, Ron/Pavarti (and others to come)  
  
Someday  
  
Chapter 4 : Quills and Quilt  
  
The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry woke up to an early Friday morning, with different feelings for the day. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were delighted classes were going to resume that day. The Gryffindors were feeling normal, not really excited for Potions, but were happy to have Care of Magical Creatures that day. As for the Slytherins, all of them were grumpy, seeing as there was going to be lessons that day.  
  
Hermione woke up about half an hour before breakfast. She made her way to the Prefects' bathroom and took about 15 minutes to shower and change. She packed her bag, using the timetable as a guidance (duh! what are timetables for actually?!?!?), and made her way to the Common Room to wait for Harry and Dee-Dee. Surprisingly, Harry was already there, but he was chatting with Justin Finch-Fletchley of Hufflepuff.  
  
"Good morning Hermione," the boys said in unison.  
  
"Good morning. Did you two have a good night of sleep?" Hermione asked politely.  
  
"Course we did," Justin said and Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione smiled, and just at the right time, Draco walked down the stairs to the Common Room.  
  
"Good morning!" He said cheerly. The other 3 just smiled and wished him a good morning as well. Together, they made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, Draco and Justin separating from the Gryffindors to their respective tables. That was when Hermione and Harry joined Ron, who was with Pavarti, chatting happily. Hermione noticed they were blushing deep crimson while talking.  
  
"Harry, do you notice something about them? Do you realize how they talk? It's like when Draco and I first talked to each other and you know, sharing our feelings for each other...?" Harry nodded, as he noticed it before Hermione did. They sat somewhere near the couple, but tried not to get too close to them, fearing that they might interrupt the rendezvous. Unfortunately,  
  
"Hi Harry! Hey there Hermione. How was your nights?" Ron asked cheerfully as ever. Pavarti gave them a smile.  
  
"Hi you two. We had a great night of sleep," Harry said. Hermione just smiled and out of the blue, this line came to her mind.  
  
"We don't want to disturb you two couple, so we would excuse ourselves, alright?" Ron and Pavarti blushed more than ever, and Harry looked shocked. Even Hermione was a little bashful after saying that line.  
  
"How did you know we are a couple now?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then at Pavarti.  
  
"Erm... uh... we just guessed," Harry swallowed something like a lump in his throat and had a little smile before he dragged Hermione away from them. Hermione was speechless, though.  
  
Finally, all the students made their way to their own classes, getting ready for a serious day of school.  
  
*  
  
Hermione was in the midst of a warm, boring History of Magic lesson with Ravenclaw when suddenly an owl, which she recognized as her mother's personal owl, came to the window nearest to her place with a letter (of course! what do you want the owl to have with it? Snape?!). Hermione opened the window and took the letter from Tiara, not bothering to do it slowly, afraid that Professor Binns would catch her. After all, Professor Binns NEVER notices what happens in his classes. All he knows was that he did whatever that needs to be taught and get his salary. Finish.  
  
So Hermione slowly opened the letter and read it to herself, Harry and Ron beside her were sleeping, drooling as well, so she did not have to share the letter with them.  
  
'Hermione dear,  
  
Mum will make this letter short, but it's important for you. Mia dear, Nanny (as in her grandma) has left us, sweetie. She passed away this morning, and Tiara was late because earlier on I had to Owl to Ron's parents and Harry's godfather. I'm truly sorry I cannot be there for you after you read this, but I hope your Headmaster, teachers and friends, Ron and Harry especially, to console you and don't let this news affect your studies, alright? Take care.  
  
Love, N.G. (Nadine Granger)'  
  
Hermione felt tears falling freely from her eyes to her cheeks. Without informing Professor Binns, she grabbed her bag and dashed out of the classroom, waking Harry and Ron up. They were taken aback, but followed suit. Of course, Professor Binns NEVER notices it. But his students did. They started whispering and wondering the cause of Hermione's sudden shocking actions. As far as they knew, how boring History of Magic was, Hermione Granger never leaves a class without a valid reason.  
  
*  
  
Harry's POV  
  
I was in dreamworld, dreaming about me and Lavender on our wedding day, when this damn thick book was knocked onto my head. I woke up to see Hermione running out of History of Magic, and realized Ron too was woken up by her big school bag. We were surprised Hermione left the class that quick. Something must be terribly wrong.  
  
I followed Hermione and realized she was making her way back to the Prefects Common Room. Ron had a little sad expression on his face, as he was told that only Prefects were allowed to enter that room, and any Prefects caught inviting other students in would be given punishment (that serious eh?).  
  
So Ron bade a quick farewell and said that he would be waiting in the Gryffindor Common Room. I nodded and caught up with Hermione (she is one damn slow runner!) soon after Ron and I went separate ways. She was crying and holding tight to this small letter. I hugged her and she requested to make our way to the Common Room (prefects) before explaining everything.  
  
And she did.  
  
*  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Gosh! This Herbology lesson is boring. Professor Sprout must be really desperate of topics to teach. What the heck is my owl, Mydnite, doing here?! I slowly and quietly took the letter from him and read the letter quickly, so as not to get caught by Professor Sprout.  
  
'Draco,  
  
Come back to Prefects Common Room now. Quick. Mia needs you.  
  
Harry'  
  
It was a little difficult for me to read, as Harry had really scribbled in the letter. Must be something really, really serious. I walked up to Professor Sprout and she granted me permission to leave the class, after I had lied to her about "having a sudden painful stomach ache". Well, I guess my charm really helps!  
  
So I quickly dashed to the Common Room and found Hermione crying her eyes out on Harry, and could see that his robe, which was black, in turning into a darker shade of black. Honestly, her tears could fill a whole barrel, or more! Harry was looking uncomfortable in that position, not because he had never had to console girls, but because of his sitting position. Hermione must have been to oblivious in crying as to not notice it. I came to his rescue.  
  
"Mia, I'm here," I spoke in my most softest voice. She looked up and hugged me tightly. Harry mouthed a quick "thanks" and handed me a letter, which was a little wet at the corners. I read it once and hugged her, giving her the comfort and warmth. Harry took her stuff and brought it to her room. He came back and sat on her left (I was sitting on her right).  
  
"Where's Ron?" I asked, not remembering about McGonagall's rules.  
  
"He is not allowed here, Dee-Dee dear,"Harry replied, but did not have a smile on his face, however. So I guess Harry and I will have to go and tell Ron everything later. I looked down and saw Hermione sleeping, her head resting on my shoulder. I carried her little body to her room, where I slowly laid her on her comfy bed and covered her with a red satin quilt, which my grandmother gave to me before she died a few days before I left for Hogwarts this year. I have been keeping it in my big school robe, and now I guess I have found a perfect person to own the quilt. I wiped a tear that fell from my eyes and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Sleep tight, my angel," I whispered, using the same words my mother had whispered to me when I got to know Granny died that night.  
  
*  
  
Short fic I suppose, but I was realli getting worried my supporters wont support me if I update a little late... so anywayz, these are the ppl who last reviewed my story, and I hope more will come =D  
  
Tamur107 - thanks... you can even give me some ideas to help make my story better, you know...  
  
Crazy4Wood - though ur review is short, it is really touching... thanks so very much! 


End file.
